


Walking By The River

by Keep-Of-Wolves (BurningShroud)



Series: Keeps Tumblr Works [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I mean Geralt is the wolf..., Knotting, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Size Difference, Technically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningShroud/pseuds/Keep-Of-Wolves
Summary: A Tumblr Prompt!!!Prompt: Welcome! I look forward to seeing your writing. For a prompt, could you do jaskier(any age) getting fucked by a wolf!geralt, but he doesn't know it's geralt. thank you in advance~~~A scent drifted on the breeze. Geralt froze. There was a human nearby. A young one at that. He shook his head and sneezed to clear his sinuses. The human smelled fresh and sweet, like a strawberry freshly picked and waiting to be devoured. It had been so long…Geralt barely spared a thought as he followed the scent to a very secluded clearing. He saw the young boy laying on the rocks, barely old enough to have the smallest wisps of body hair around his underarms and legs. The wolf drooled. The boy smelled ripe, ready for the taking, so sweet in his slumber. He padded over and nosed at the boys crotch, his small prick already standing up at the feeling of warm air and a damp nose.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Keeps Tumblr Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Walking By The River

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for this prompt I LOVED IT. I churned this out SO much faster than I thought I would.

Julian hummed as he wandered through the trees by the river. He had managed to weasel his way out of training and escaped to meander through the woods and compose. He wasn’t very good yet, but his mother had said that if he had a ballad ready to perform by his birthday he could get the bards to play with him and debut it at his party. So Jaskier was throwing his all into this ballad, barely even considering his environment.

He picked his way through the brush and weeds to a clearing at a bend in the river, mostly hidden by it’s distance from the town and the thick stand of trees surrounding it. He stood in the grasses and took a deep breath before removing his stuffy doublet and kicking off his shoes and trousers to take a dip in the cool water. The sun was bright and hot that day, the wind a faint breeze and the skies a clear blue. Julian took a quick swim to cool off, soaking his smalls before laying himself out on a rock nearby to let himself and his clothes dry. He started to sing as he sunned himself, the sound of the water and birds the perfect accompaniment for the song he sang.

Julian hummed and dozed for a while, soaking up the sun and allowing himself to relax.

* * *

Geralt panted as he lumbered through the woods. He was hunting for his dinner, the wolf form he had been blessed with during the Trials proving useful as he stalked a deer. While he nearly never went hungry and always had a blanket to feel warm at night, he did have a few complaints. Particularly regarding the state of his genitalia. The mutations had carried over, given him a knot regardless of which form he was in. Whores often refused to see witchers, knowing of their genital misfortune and choosing to avoid, even if it meant losing access to the Witchers coin.

He was hungry and horny. All he wanted to do was eat and wank so he could seek a contract in the next town over. There might even be a whore willing to jack him off. 

A scent drifted on the breeze. Geralt froze. There was a human nearby. A young one at that. He shook his head and sneezed to clear his sinuses. The human smelled fresh and sweet, like a strawberry freshly picked and waiting to be devoured. It had been so long…

Geralt barely spared a thought as he followed the scent to a very secluded clearing. He saw the young boy laying on the rocks, barely old enough to have the smallest wisps of body hair around his underarms and legs. The wolf drooled. The boy smelled ripe, ready for the taking, so sweet in his slumber. He padded over and nosed at the boys crotch, his small prick already standing up at the feeling of warm air and a damp nose.

Geralt huffed, and nudged the lads legs open, starting to lick messily at his cock and hole. He was so small, or was it just that Geralt was exceptionally large? He didn’t care, the feeling of the boy’s prick being dwarfed by his tongue making Geralt mad with lust. His own cock began to grow, peaking out of the sheath and dripping precum.

The boy woke up fully when a tooth nicked his sensitive balls. He yelped a bit, squirming and moaning before realizing what was going on and freezing. Geralt growled as the boy tensed.

* * *

Julian wanted to cry. Why was this happening? The wolf started to nose at his crotch again, making him whine when it felt good. He was terrified, the beast was massive, larger than any wolf he had ever seen, and pure white. He tried to move away but the snarl he got in return made him freeze. The wolf made eye contact with him and nudged him to roll over. 

Julian let out a sob as he did so. He didn’t know what was happening, but the beast seemed intelligent. Was it the wild experiment of some mage? He shook as he thought of all the ways a magical beast may want to hurt him. He gaped as the wolf licked his ass hole, pushing its tongue in and making him shake for a whole new reason than fear. He clawed at the rock below him as he was assaulted by new sensations. His cock jumped and pulsed, making him tense and cry out. After a few moments of mind rending pleasure, Julian went limp.

His hole felt wet and open, making him blush furiously. And then the wolf… Mounted him. And he knew what was happening, he has seen his fathers hounds mount their bitch before. But the wolf was so large, so much bigger than him. He wouldn’t be able to do it! That wasn’t even considering the fact that this was a fucking _animal,_ and he was a human. This was wrong.

Julian sobbed as the wolf rut against his ass slowly, as if ti show him the massive girth that would soon be inside him. The boy retched, feeling the tip catch on his hole again and again, getting closer to sliding inside every time. As it slowly began to press inside, Julian sobbed and tried to hide his face as his cock got hard once again. He didn’t know why it felt good to have something pressing inside there, but as the stretch grew so did the pain. He cried out in pain, begging for it to be done soon, he couldn't take much more, he was too full.

He risked dropping his head to look and see how much was left and was faced with the image of the wolfs cock still with 1/4 of the way to go, and a bulge visible in his abdomen. He sobbed and the wolf growled, seemingly deciding that he had wasted enough time going slow, and slammed himself fully inside. Julian screamed in response, and his arms gave out. As he collapsed to his chest with his ass to the sky the wolf howled.

The cock inside him was red-hot, burning a line up his spine and making his hips ache with each thrust. The wolf placed one giant paw on Julian's shoulder to hold him in place against the sun-warmed rock. He could’ve sworn it was ironic. Such a beautiful day, a calm afternoon spent by the river, only to get raped by a fucking dog. The angle suddenly changed and Julian screamed for a whole new reason.

The cock inside him dragged endlessly against something inside him that sent fireworks of pleasure through him. And it all changed. Suddenly the pressure was becoming welcome, the heat comforting, and the stretch started to abate. It started to feel really, really good. Julian sobbed, his hand coming up to rub mindlessly at his cock, only a few moments of unimaginable pleasure flowing through him before he was coming hard, tensing rhythmically around the wolfs cock. 

* * *

Geralt howled again as the boy around his cock spasmed. He fucked into him harder, pinning him down and driving himself as deep as possible, feeling his knot start to inflate. The boy yelped as he felt it start to push and pull at his hole with every movement. He was so damn tight, feeling like a vice around Geralt’s cock and feeling even tighter on his knot.

It expanded rapidly, the noble boy crying and drooling onto the rock below him. Great snarled as he forced his knot in for the last time, the tight wet heat clamping around him even tighter than before. He dug his teeth into the boy's shoulder just enough to leave a scar as he came deep inside the lad. He knew that his stomach would be bulging with the amount of come inside him even after Geralt pulled out and wandered away. The idea made his balls ache and pump out more cum into the boy. He ground in deeper, stimulating himself for as long as possible.

When he finally went soft enough to pull out, the shouts of soldiers were faintly audible in the distance. They were looking for a Julian, and Geralt knew that was this boy’s name. He smirked as the boy collapsed to the side and slowly started to drip cum. They’d find him eventually, the hounds would pick up on him soon enough.

Geralt huffed and licked Julian’s face before trotting away, dipping into the river to prevent him from being hunted down for his crimes.

* * *

Julian came to a few minutes later, shivering. The shouts of his fathers soldiers were a welcome sound. He sobbed at the feeling of cum dripping out of his gaping ass hole, He felt ruined, dirty. Defiled. When his fathers soldiers found him, cold, sobbing, and naked in a small puddle of steadily growing wolf cum, he passed out as they covered him in a blanket that smelled of comfort and home.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr!!! Idk how to link on here... But it's under the same name! Keep-Of-Wolves


End file.
